


A Lucky Swipe

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eventual Smut, Gay Richie Tozier, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Myra Kaspbrak, Online Dating, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: Richie decides to try out Tinder finding someone weirdly familiar and swipes right.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Quarantine It Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

_Bing_

The download was complete.

Richie glanced over to his phone, setting his glass of whiskey down on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and quickly unlocked the phone. There it was, the dreaded app. 

White with a red flame – Tinder. 

His manager, Steve, had told him it was the “hot new craze, everyone was finding someone” and maybe he should try it out. Maybe it would help Richie get less tense. He rolled his eyes at the time but there he was, sitting in his apartment opening the app.   
Richie stared at the screen for a good minute before clicking on the sign-in button. He grabbed the cup and downed the rest of the liquid before going back to setting up his account. Richie couldn’t just put his name; they would know who he was instantly. Biting his lip he quickly typed ‘Richard’ deciding it was good enough.   
Now it was asking for photos. 

“For fucks sake,” Richie muttered under his breath.

He opened up the gallery of his phone and looked through the many photos he had. He threw together what he deemed was decent enough. A photo of him at the beach, and multiple other photos where recognizing who he was would need detective work. Richie was done by then so throwing together a few words was easy for him. 

‘ _I don’t know what to type here. If you’re ready for a constant stream of your mom jokes and day drinking then swipe right, I guess? I don’t know._ ’

Finally he was done, and now he was staring at a photo of a lady in a really nice dress. There was a strong part of him that wanted to swipe right, he wanted to keep up this façade that he was interested in women.

Taking a deep breath he chose the latter and opened up settings before clicking on preferences and switching it to male only.  
His entire body told him to delete the app now, someone was sure to recognize him and his secret would be out. 

“This is fucking dumb,” Richie grabbed the empty cup and in a few quick strides found himself back in the kitchen pouring himself another glass. He downed it hoping that maybe this would calm his nerves, when it didn’t he shot down another glass. Coughing he tried his best to hold back the vomit that was finding its way up from his anxiety.   
Richie took a deep breath and looked down at his phone. The first photo was now of a guy with a way too small of a bathing suit and too many muscles, Richie swiped left instantly. Another one was of a man who clearly looked like he had a nice office job his hair combed nicely and his profile normal, he thought about it and swiped right. He blinked expecting something else to happen but when nothing popped up he sighed continuing. 

_Left. Left. Left. Left. Left. Left._

This constant swiping was getting to Richie and he was becoming more annoyed than anxious. He found himself continuing to swipe right one people who looked like boring lawyers or small guys with brown hair. He never saw himself having a type but there he was. 

“I should just date Steve,” he thought shaking his head almost instantly. “Okay, one more and I give up.”

He swiped left and landed on the last profile. Richie started at the man on his phone ‘ _Eddie, 30_ ’ he felt a weird twist in the pit of his stomach. Something was familiar about him, confused he glanced down at the writing hoping maybe it would tell him why he seems familiar. 

_A risk analyst looking for a serious relationship.Please don’t contact me if you just want to hook up, aren’t a family person or don’t understand good hygiene. I am not going to open up instantly and no I will not send pictures, the pictures on my profile are what you get. If you manage to woo me I will send more. I won’t message first._

Nope, didn’t help Richie but god did it somehow reel him into swiping right. Almost instantly did the ‘It’s a Match!’ pop up on his screen. He had managed to get a lot of matches but this one was different, this one got him excited surprisingly. Richie clicked on the messages as he moved over to the couch and plopped down before he could send a message to Eddie one popped up in his inbox. 

‘ _I don’t normally send messages first, but something about you is familiar and I can’t put my finger on it. Do I know you from somewhere?_ ’

Richie’s heart sunk deep down, his anxiety rearing its ugly head again. Did this guy know who he was? Did he have to talk to him at some point in his career? Gulping he couldn’t bring himself to unmatch him and destroy his phone, so he replied. 

‘ _I don’t know man, you seem familiar too. Maybe we met each other in a dream? ;)_ ’

Before he could think about it a second too long he sent the message. He normally never came off this strong but doing this just felt right. Almost instantly a message popped up and Richie wasn’t sure how this man had managed to type a whole paragraph in under a minute. 

‘ _Really asshole?? That’s the best line you’ve got? Well news to you buddy but it’s horrible, the worst line ever. That shit will not work on me work on your game or try to actually answer my question. Ugh this is why I never send the first message, no one is serious on this damn app. I’ll give you another shot though, where did you grow up? Maybe we went to school together? What college did you go to? I could have had you in a class or something cause I honestly don’t remember where I grew up._ ’

Raised brows Richie wasn’t entirely sure how to answer this barrage of questions because he also didn’t remember where he grew up. At least the man didn’t seem to catch on with who he was. He was also amazed that the tone shift had changed midsentence, a smile started to show up on Richie’s face. 

‘ _Weird thing is buddy, is that I can’t remember where I grew up I was told Maine. Couldn’t have been college, I never went. Maybe we just go to the same café and you’ve seen me there before?_ ’

Richie got comfortable laying back swiping away whatever messages popped up on his screen as he patiently waited for a reply. He saw the message bubble pop up as Eddie started to type. 

‘ _How could you have never gone to college? How am I not surprised with that first message. Anyways whatever, yeah I guess you’re right. I ask all my matches questions before we meet up so get ready_.’

Richie replied quickly with a jab that felt too natural. 

‘ _Wow now I’m not surprised why you’re still on this app_ ’

A reply came almost instantly. 

‘ _Asshole you’re on the app too and with how you’ve been acting, I’m surprised you had to turn to this app as well. Okay so I’ll continue, are you looking for something serious or just a hook up?’_

Richie was amazed that he got burned back and _couldn’t help but laugh out loud._

 _‘Something serious, I hooked up with your mom last night so I want to settle down after she rejected me_.’

Richie knew this was a bad idea but something about it felt so normal, it should have probably caused Eddie to block him but instead he was surprised when he saw a new message appear. He prepared himself for a barrage of curse words or even a simple bye.

‘ _Seriously??? What are you 12 asshole??? Mom jokes?? My mom is dead so there you go, hope you’re happy. I’m not going to give you the benefit of the doubt and just ask my questions, do you have a job? If so, what do you do?_ ’

A short laugh came out and instantly his smile dropped when he realized he wasn’t sure how to answer the last question. 

_‘I do have a job but I would rather not talk about it right now, you need to achieve my trust_ ’

“Smooth Rich,” He muttered under his breath knowing that came off as slightly shady. “He’s going to think I’m a drug dealer.”

‘ _Okay, that’s fair. As long as it’s nothing illegal then I’m okay with waiting, if you do end up staying on my good side. Also I’m sorry if this comes off as weird but do you mind sending me a better photo of yourself?_ ’

Richie raised an eyebrow amazed by the fact that he was okay with him not telling him his job. Sighing he stared at the message, he wondered if he should send a picture to him or if he should play it coy. A large part of him felt like he could trust this man he only knew this man from his photo, but the tiniest part of his brain heard what he expected was to be his laughter. Confused he heard the ding of a message come up on his phone. It wasn’t until then that he realized that he had been staring at the screen for longer than a minute. 

‘I _’m sorry yeah that was weird, I just can’t really tell who you are and I thought maybe if I could see you better I’d get to remember where I’ve seen you from._ ’

Before Richie could reply Eddie sent another message. 

‘ _Here if it makes you feel better I’ll send a photo of myself._ ’

Sure enough a photo popped up soon after that message was sent. Richie’s breath hitched slightly when he stared at the phone screen, Eddie wasn’t wearing a suit this time he was wearing running shorts and a white shirt, sweaty while jogging in a marathon. Staring back at this photo reminded him of summer time, the kind of summer that you reminisced about when you are a really sad adult getting day drunk at a bar. He couldn’t pull his eyes away, his mind going back to when he was 13 years old and he was scared. He felt his stomach flip and Richie was afraid this was when he had to rush to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he tried to distract himself by staring at Eddie’s legs. 

“Fuck how do I compete with that?”

Richie quickly moved to his gallery. He had to pay him back and he wanted to show off just a bit just like he assumed Eddie was doing. Richie skipped through red carpet photos thinking that was way too fast and instead found a photo of him from behind the scenes of a photoshoot. It wasn’t edited and it definitely wasn’t one that you could find online so it couldn’t be faked. Taking a deep breath he realized this was the end of secrecy and Eddie would find out his job instantly. 

“What a fucking hypocrite you are Richie,” He mumbled to himself as he hit send. He waited nervous and anxious for Eddie to respond.

‘ _Oh shit, you’re the comedian aren’t you? That guy Trashmouth right?_ ’ 

_Trashmouth! Beep beep Trashmouth!_

The memory hit him fast and Richie wanted to run instantly starting to panic, he realized this was such a bad idea he shouldn’t have sent the photo in the first place he should have said some dumb excuse. He placed the phone down and yet again found himself in the kitchen filling his glass. Drinking it down, he paced slightly before coming back to the couch staring at his phone realizing he had a new message. 

‘ _Dude don’t worry sorry I should have thought about it before asking, I’m far away from being one of your fans so I literally could care less about who you are. Sorry. That has to be why I find you so familiar.’_

Though it did hit him right in the ego it managed to calm him down. Taking a deep breath he quickly wrote up a message without even thinking about what he was writing, it like all the other jokes he said felt good and normal. 

‘ _Thanks Eddie Spaghetti, that means a lot I didn’t want people who only wanted me for my good looks and money_.’

“Eddie Spaghetti? Really? Are you shitting me, at this point you aren’t going to get laid, Eddie Spaghetti,” He repeated the name again and again. Richie wasn’t sure but it quickly rolled off his tongue and brought memories of fanny packs and inhalers. Confused he chalked it up to it being tipsy and ignored the thoughts. 

‘ _Definitely not me, especially if you keep calling me that_.’

Before Richie could even reply with another zinger, another message popped up. 

‘ _Shit realized what time it was, I have to go to bed. Important meeting tomorrow, talk to you later. Goodnight, Richie_.’

Blinking he responded with the singular ‘goodnight’ and closed the messages. Shaking his head he let out an exasperated breath of relief and moved to messaging another man who seemed like he wasn’t looking for something serious. 

‘ _Hey big man ;)_ ’

Richie wondered if this was a good idea feeling dirty for doing this right after talking to Eddie, yet did it anyways.

‘ _Hello there yourself ;)_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Had to change the rating because this one gets a little steamy. Sorry this is such a short chapter I figured it would be fine considering the first chapter was a wittle on the long side.

Richie never knew why he ever did this to himself. He always found a way to destroy a genuine connection in his head before things got to serious. He was constantly chasing for love but when he received any attention he quickly backed away as if his heart was telling him this wasn’t the one and his brain showing him what would happen if people were to find out he was gay.

This is why a majority of the time if he was looking for something it would never move past a one-night stand. 

So why was he wasting time with someone who clearly wanted something more than that? 

Frustrated he finally brought himself to look away from Eddie’s photos and back to the conversation he was having with this random man. Sure, enough the messaging between the two had become more heated verging onto sexual territory. A lot of you show me yours and I’ll show you mine. 

This is what he wanted right? He didn’t want a boyfriend if he couldn’t even accept himself. Richie managed to convince himself that this is what he needed and took incentive sending a more risqué photo to the other male. The man responded rather quickly as if was just eagerly waiting and sent a very similar photo to Richie as well. 

This was better than nothing right? He got what he wanted and so did the other guy was probably also just as deep in the closet as he was. 

Richie’s hand found itself traveling down into his pajama bottoms and into his boxers as he began to stroke himself to the photos and the words written to him his mind began to wander. Richie wasn’t picturing the man he was talking to at the moment, he began picturing Eddie in those dumb looking but very well-fitting running shorts. The first picture they had sent to each other when Eddie had asked. 

He continued the messages from the other man left on read and whatever photo he had sent was out of his mind. Now all he could think about was Eddie this, Eddie that it began to eat him up to the point that Richie didn’t find this enjoyable anymore. 

“Fuck,” The mood spoiled Richie quickly grabbed his phone made some lame excuse to the other guy about how he was a one pump done deal to make him feel good about himself and quickly unmatched him. Shame brought him pain, he hated what just happened. This was a regular for Richie or well if a one night stand every few months was considered a regular, so why was this so difficult? 

Running his fingers through his hair Richie got out of bed and changed clothes, there was no way he was staying in his room. He did what he knew best and flopped onto the couch, if he wasn’t going to get any kind of sexual satisfaction, he was going to stay up watching dumb rom coms on Netflix. 

Richie woke up the next morning on the couch with his phone ringing and Netflix asking him if he was still there. Groaning he picked up the phone after realizing it was Steve. Richie let him know he was alive with a simple grunt.

“Long night? Hopefully it was because of someone you’ll keep around this time all thanks to me?” There was a broken hopefulness to his tone. Richie sighed in annoyance, Steve had been trying to set him up with someone since day one saying it would be great publicity and that if he quote “got some ass maybe he would be less pent up.”

“No Steve, I haven’t found the perfect Chicago goddess,” it pained Richie to lie to Steve but no one could know. I’m talking to someone but I don’t know, you know my track record plus they live in New York because I of course had to pay for tinder,” Richie muttered the last part ashamed. 

“Well…that’s a good start? And perfect for you that’s why I’m calling you! You have a show coming up in New York, and you got some interviews set up for Good Morning America,” Steve was way too loud too early. Richie looked at the time realizing it was one in the afternoon and groaned. “Wow I thought you’d be happy for me booking it but I guess fuck me huh Rich?”

“I don’t know Steve I’m going to have to buy you dinner at the finest restaurant in New York then if you want that,” Richie pushed back whatever pain and fear he had deep down inside like always and feigned happiness. “Sorry just rough night thank you man, I mean it – I have the best manager,” is he really the best? Or did he remind you of someone you used to have the biggest crush on? Richie thought to himself before rubbing his forehead for the millionth time.

“Yeah you better! That’s what I like to hear Richie! Okay your show is this weekend; you know what day it is right?” Steve paused so Richie could answer.

“Mhm Tuesday,” Richie responded. 

“Perfect then we leave on Thursday, take care of yourself Rich and hey maybe you can meet up with the girl you’ve been talking about? You’re going to be there for a while,” before Steve could say anything more Richie hung up the phone. Placing his head in his hands he contemplated day drinking, how much sadder could he get anyways? He didn’t move till he heard a bing in his phone, a message. Excited Richie quickly reached for his phone and smiled wide when he saw Eddie’s name on the notification.

_Hey I saw that you’re going to be in New York this weekend. Want to meet up? I’m free that weekend_

Richie’s heart soared, he never felt this good after waking up in the middle of the afternoon. Quickly as if to not miss this chance he answered him.

_Yeah! I was actually going to ask you the same thing, I’ll be free that Sunday unless you don’t mind coming to my show and just hanging after I do signings?_

_No, I hate your jokes._ Richie wasn’t surprised but wasn’t angry either. _I’ll see you on Sunday, it’ll be easier for anyways. I’ll send you the location and restaurant if you want?_  
 _Restaurant?_

_Oh, so it's a date?_

_No, not yet I have to see if I even like you first. I’ll see you then._

That man could have murdered puppies in front of him and Richie would have still felt butterflies in his stomach. For a split second he wondered if he had some sort of weird kink of being talked down to, before shaking his head and making his way to the kitchen in order to make an actual adult breakfast. In two days time he would be meeting running shorts man and boy was he excited.


End file.
